


Zany Moments

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Psychfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: The hilarious hijinks of Shawn and Gus condensed into drabbly one-shots for your reading pleasure.





	1. Cowboy Up, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a hog. XDD I've been putting off starting this particular Moments collection because 1) I feel like a total dork monopolizing the idea, 2) I kind of wanted to use the stuff I'm going to be posting here in longer stories, and 3) well...there really isn't a number three, but whatever. :P
> 
> Centipede kept hassling me, telling me I had to start a Shawn/Gus Moments series because she's had the dubious pleasure of reading all of my really random Shawn/Gus stuff, and so, finally, out of sheer desperation for something to post, and after coming to the conclusion that I SRSLY HAVE ENOUGH LONG STORIES for now, I'm going to start posting them.
> 
>  So just FYI, guys, in the distant future, the occassional Zany Moment may slip it's way into one of my larger stories.
> 
> But for now, I present to you, completely unattatched, and with even less of a plot than my usual one-shots, ZANY MOMENTS....
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The boys aren't mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, I'm not kidding when I say these are completely plotless. For the most part they'll be unconnected and probably about this short. Hopefully you'll get a kick out of them anyway. :D

Shawn cocked his tan cowboy hat rakishly over one eye, tucking his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans and Gus rolled his eyes. “Dude. We look _awesome_ ,” Shawn said, admiring his reflection.

“These jeans are practically giving me a wedgie,” Gus said, disgruntled.

“Dude, girls dig tight jeans. Besides, your ass looks _fantastic_ ,” he said, framing it with his hands.

Gus glowered, shoving him on the arm. “Shut up, Shawn.”

Shawn grinned.

Gus caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his eyebrows rose, impressed by what he saw. He flexed an arm and said, “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” as his blue, red, and white striped shirt stretched taut around his bicep.

Shawn mimicked the movement and pouted when his arm failed to do the same. “Dude, that’s so not fair.”

Gus smiled smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you get the idea right? I think up a weird situation for the guys to wind up in...chuck in some fun dialogue, and poof, a Zany Moment is born. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Cowboy Up, Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROFL. Okay, I'm not even sure why I'm posting this, because I sort of think it's lame. But whatever. Zany Moments is my place for posting stuff with amusing Shawn and Gus dialogue, regardless of the well-written-ness of the rest of it. So yeah. LOL. Hopefully you guys'll enjoy this despite the fact that it comes out of absolutely nowhere. :D I'm going to be blindsiding you guys a lot with this series... XDDD

“Here.”

Shawn dropped a handgun into Gus’ hands and his eyes widened as he took a hold of it. “Where did you get this, Shawn?” he demanded. “I don’t want it.”

Shawn rolled his eyes, peering around the concrete wall into the parking garage, gun raised. “Shut up and cock the gun, Gus. You’re not going in there without it and you’re my back up.”

Gus sighed and cocked the gun, lifting it. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Shawn shrugged and grinned, still searching the garage for the jerks the seven of them had followed inside. “Lassie doesn’t need two spares and besides, I’m pretty sure they’re headed down here. Come on.”

He and Gus slunk into the garage, keeping low behind the cars and sparing glances around for any movement. “Are you saying you stole these guns from Lassiter?” Gus hissed as they moved.

“Borrowed, Gus, borrowed. We’re going to return them,” Shawn replied.

“Shawn! I have to protect you from these criminals _and_ Lassiter! No fair!”

“Shhh!” Shawn whispered and dropped down, gun propped on the hood of the car they were hiding behind.

Gus turned and saw the man on the other end of the garage, slinking in the direction of the exit. He propped his gun on the car in front of him and the alarm began whooping loudly.

“ _Gus!_ ” Shawn hissed accusingly and the two of them dove behind the next car just as several shots shattered the windows above them. Not even a split second later, more shots went off, these fainter. Soon after followed a yell that Shawn would recognize anywhere. He rose and brought down the guy running toward the exit with one shot. He howled. Gus was already running across the parking lot and hauling himself up onto the next level of the parking garage with the help of the guardrail, dark panted figures sprinting past, firing shots behind them. Shawn flinched as a stray shot nearly hit him, embedding itself in a blue Honda’s door. He was running, trying to keep low to try and get ahead of the crooks at the base of the ramp.

He burst out in front of them and with a startled yelp, they skidded to an awkward stop and Shawn could see Lassiter behind them, face going rapidly from astonishment, to anger, to determination.

Shawn grinned at the three thugs, who were now creeping toward him, realizing he was the only thing between them and freedom. “Hey guys…”

One of them raised his gun, the sound of it cocking echoing through the garage despite the thunderous sound of the approaching police officers. Shawn swallowed and then—

“ _Shawn!_ ”

Shawn immediately dropped to the ground at the sound of Gus’ voice and with three rapid shots, the thugs followed, howling as they pierced various appendages. The officers reached them a split second later and Lassiter snapped, “What the hell were you two thinking?!” as they cuffed the three guys.

Shawn raised an eyebrow as he got to his feet, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “Uh, I’m pretty sure that was us helping you catch these guys.”

“And you can shoot _too?_ What is the matter with you?!” he demanded, ignoring Shawn’s reply and glaring at Gus as the moaning thugs were dragged to their feet. “Got any more surprises? Do you have spawn running around somewhere? Maybe you know how to dismantle nuclear bombs?”

Shawn exchanged a look with Gus and he said, “Uh… _no_ …you feeling okay, Lassie?”

“Dandy,” he replied, and his tone was drier than the Sahara Desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* So yeah. XDDDDDDD


	3. Pimpin' Bodyguards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some more. You get two little...things, this time, because, well, the second one is unbearably short, and I couldn't post it by itself in good concience. So yeah. XDDDD
> 
> Oh, and these are totally unrelated to one another, by the way. XDDDDDD

“I’m not doing this Shawn.”

“Come on, Gus! All rich, famous dudes have bodyguards! I can’t go in there _without_ one.”

“No way, Shawn. I will not take a bullet for you.”

Shawn looked injured. “Gus, your words are like a bunch of little poison arrows with serrated edges going right into my heart.”

“Yeah, okay, Shawn,” Gus said skeptically.

Shawn returned to whining. “ _Gus!_ Come on! You’ll look fantastic in a dark suit! _Men in Black_ awesome!”

Gus paused. “ _Men in Black?_ ”

“Totally, dude!”

Gus made a face, glaring at Shawn disapprovingly, but he was obviously giving in.

~ * * * ~

Shawn eyed his reflection in the mirror appraisingly. He was wearing a bright red suit with a flashy zebra striped tie, gold pocket watch tucked into his pants pocket, the chain draped across his leg.

Gus appeared behind him in the reflection. “You look like a pimp.”

Shawn grinned. “ _Sweet_.”


	4. Like a Little Angel Baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a slacker-meanie posting these. But you guys seem to be enjoying them... I'll see what I can do about making them a little longer, but no guarantees. :)

“You’ve been wearing those headphones for over sixteen hours, Shawn. Don’t you think it’s time to take them off?”

“That’s very astute of you Gus, and no, I don’t think so. These babies are equipped with supersoft memory foam earcups, Gus. It’s like having my ears delicately massaged by a girl with baby-soft skin. They’re the ultimate in comfort.”

“I don’t care if the headphones give you a 3-D picture to go with the sound and provide you with a full body massage. Sixteen hours is ridiculous. You could be molding by now.”

“I’m sorry what? I was distracted by the bliss enfolding my ears.”

Gus chucked the nearest semi-soft object at Shawn’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, hardly worth it, right? -_-;


End file.
